The Perfect Family
by BloodeWolfe
Summary: The handsome father, the beautiful mother, and their lovely girlchild. Is that not the perfect family? PxS and AxI intended. Future Based. ONE SHOT


**A/N: A short ficlet I wrote. Before anyone worries- this doesn't mean I've stopped writing my other fic. Just got this idea and had to post it. Will update other fic soon.**

**Disclaimer: Hellsing ist not mine... Obviously...**

**Side Note: This may contain slight spoilers for some. Love.**

* * *

**The Perfect Family.**

She was twirling. Dancing the dance of death. A maniacal laugh escaped her lips. Excitement flooded through her, as she smashed a pair of ghouls' heads together. Drinking the blood spilling from their skulls, she laughed even louder. _Kill them all._ The voice in her mind whispered violently. _Let them taste __real__ death._

Blood stained her hair and clothing, the crimson of the blood matching with her red eyes. She was a vampire- the daughter of the most powerful vampire of them all. How dare these **ghouls** underestimate her and her family! To intrude on to their castle grounds was not only unacceptable, it was simply idiotic. The vampiress was not angry anymore though; excitement and bloodlust flooded through her now.

"_Seras... You're truly magnificent like this..." _

Pip's voice floated through her mind, and the vampiress grinned. She was truly her father's daughter. Pip laughed in her mind, joining in on the excitement. He enjoyed the blood lust as well.

Dead carcasses laid around her, their rotten blood soaking the dead grass beneath them. _Only one more left... _both Seras and Pip thought together.Shadowssurrounded her entire left arm as silver formed within the palm of her hand. As it solidified, it became clear that in her hand was a sharp, silver impalement pole.

Running with glee, she forced the pole deep within the last ghoul, laughing yet again at the sound of the loud crunch and splat. Blood splattered everywhere- her front half now covered with crimson liquid.

"Lovely," Seras murmured. She smiled up at the motionless body. She eagerly opened her mouth, attempting to catch the blood that dripped down from the ghoul. Happily, she slurped up every bit that fell.

"Seras?"

At this the vampiress's head snapped up, and she came out of bloodlust. There Integra stood, looking at her with a mix of amusement and shock.

"Mother! I'm sorry, we went a bit overboard," Seras said nervously. Stepping back, she looked a bit embarrassed. Drinking blood was a private matter for her; as was bloodlust.

A fanged grin was her only reply as Integra stepped over dead ghouls, approaching the "two". Sharp red eyes scanned Seras' body, then turned to the impaled ghoul.

"_I remember when those eyes used to be blue..." _Pip chimed inside Seras's head. Seras nodded to Pip's comment.

"It scares me how much you're getting to be like Alucard," Integra commented. She turned to look at the girl, when she heard a thud.

The vampiress was now laying on the ground, looking up at the sky. She wasn't Seras anymore. Integra sighed. "Pip, I thought I told you to keep her out of getting too... enthralled?"

"Sorry Miss, but I was a bit out of it too," "she" replied. Seras' eyes gleamed green for a moment, and she suddenly held a french accent. When her eyes turned back to crimson she giggled like a child.

"That was Pip."

"No need to state the obvious. The accent spoiled it," Integra replied, amused. They both laughed.

Integra started again, "When we moved here I didn't expect so many ghouls to be following us around. We need to speak to Alucard about this. It's getting to be quite the nuisance."

Seras nodded. "It's been tiresome for both Pip and I. Almost every night these idiot ghouls attack the castle. I had a feeling Romania wasn't going to be the most vampire friendly place, but hell... As much fun it is killing ghouls it's getting to be tiresome."

"Indeed." Looking up at the sky, Integral offered a hand to Seras. "Come along, it's almost dawn. We need to go back indoors. And you also need a bath, you reek of rotten blood. Afterward we can all have a nice, proper meal, not the blood of ghouls."

Seras took the extended hand and stood up. After brushing off the dirt from her dress she followed Integral inside. She smiled when Pip made a comment about how much fun bathing would be.

_Bloody Pervert..._

---

From inside the castle, Alucard watched the two women as they approached the building. The tint of the window hid himself from view. He smirked as his daughter, soaked in blood, licked a bit of blood on her hand. What a wonderful daughter, and what an even better bride he had... Better then Mina, he mused.

Even better was that his bride was once a Hellsing, a line that once hated him with such passion. Even as a human Integra had been perfect, strong and beautiful as both a human and vampiress. Taking her as his bride was the best revenge, one that he had truly outdone himself with. _Roll in your grave, Van Hellsing._

A larger grin spread across his face as the two vampiress' walked up to the vampire. Integra held a glass of blood, while Seras held a large smile. Blood dripped off her hair and stained her face as she spoke.

"Ready for supper, Daddy?"


End file.
